


30 Day OTP Porn Challenge - Day 7

by LaLopez1981



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [7]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - Avengers, Cliff Sex, Creative position, Day 7, Established Relationship, FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, starki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLopez1981/pseuds/LaLopez1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7: Creative Position</p><p>Tony's fighting alongside the Avengers when he gets lured away by what he thought was the enemy.</p><p> <br/>*Reminder: these are not related, unless I specify so*</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Porn Challenge - Day 7

Tony Stark had always been insatiable. And though he had had his lion’s share—and others’ lion’s shares—of lovers, none of them had ever been able to keep up with him. That is, until Loki Laufeyson came along.

Tony didn’t think there was anything left that he had not done sexually. Loki proved him wrong. He couldn’t put his finger on what it was about the god that satisfied him so, but when speaking to Pepper about it, she would always tell him it was because Loki was the first that he was in love with, the first he returned the feelings his lovers usually had for him but he never returned. Or some girly shit like that.

Luckily, Loki’s stamina and cravings outdid even Tony’s, with him being a god and all. He wanted it even more than Tony sometimes, and often, sooner than Tony was ready to provide; which suited the genius just fine. Because he was always happy to oblige whe he was ready; even when he probably shouldn’t have.

Like, for example, when the Avengers were in the middle of a battle against a small army of Victor Von Doom’s Doombots—as they had been once.

Tony should have known better when one of Doom’s cheap little toys drew him away from the heart of the conflict to a secluded cliff high above the forest where the fight was taking place. Though Tony had been primed for a fight, hand repulsors and Jarvis at the ready, his smile was warm and sincere behind the faceplate, when the Doombot shimmered bright gold and suddenly Loki stood before him.

“Babe…? What the hell are you doing? I’m working here.” Tony straightened, lowering his arms, and flipped up the faceplate.

“I was bored,” Loki answered with a shrug and a smirk.

Tony chuckled. “Okay, cool, but…what do you expect me to do? I need to get back down there.” He looked toward the area where cries and shouts and the clang of Steve’s shield sounded. A roar was heard and Tony actually had difficulty deciphering whether it was Thor’s unintelligible yell or Bruce’s Other Guy’s bellow.

He turned his head back when Loki was suddenly there in front of him. “I believe your comrades can handle those giant piles of tin for a moment without you.”

Tony grinned uneasily. He recognized that glint in Loki’s dark green eyes. “Loki…”

His smirk deepened and he leaned in, lifting on his toes a little, because in the suit Tony was actually taller than him, and covered Tony’s mouth with his. The genius made a squeak of surprise and stumbled back a step before letting his lips soften against Loki’s, and parting to allow his long tongue to dip in.

Tony’s mechanical hand flinched in his initial response to touch Loki, but he bruised so easily with just his uncovered hand, he left his hands at his sides.

Knowing Tony was sufficiently distracted by his mouth, Loki slipped a hand over his metal hip, his long fingers seeking the button to disassemble the suit. When he finds it he presses it and takes one big step back, watching Tony’s shocked face as his Iron Man suit came apart around him.

“Loki—!” He huffed irritably but stepped out of it anyway. “What are you doing? I’m trying to save the planet here.”

Loki only smiled. “And I am trying to distract you from it.”

“Why?” he questioned, his face scrunched in a dark glare.

Loki closed the distance between them again, more comfortable now that his lover was at his normal height. “Because I want you,” he murmured huskily, touching a finger to Tony’s goateed chin. “And I wait for no one.”

“Lok—mmnnf!” Tony’s words and breath were knocked out of him as Loki yanked his body up against his hard, slim one. He didn’t bother struggling; what was the point? Loki was ten times stronger than him when he utilized his full strength. So he let Loki ravish his mouth, let his long-fingered hands roam under the skin-tight flight suit he wore beneath the Iron Man metal; he let Loki drag him around the cliff and press him up against the hard rocks, jagged pieces digging into his back then his skin after Loki yanked his top off. “Loki…” he breathed, pushing him back enough to catch his breath.

Loki didn’t see a reason to stop and concentrated on removing Tony’s pants. “Yes, darling?”

“You…oh—” Tony started to speak again, but Loki just wouldn’t stop kissing him. He practically giggled when he felt Loki’s cool palm come to rest on his cock. He grew hard instantly and a soft moan escaped through his lips. “Loki, you seriously want to do this right now? Here?”

“Mm…” he hummed against Tony’s throat. “Yes. You seem perfectly _up_ to the task,” he spoke softly in Tony’s ear, moving his hand up and down along his length.

Tony groaned out, his face in a grimace. “Yeah, because you’re rubbing my dick, you idiot. Oh, sh… You really want to do this on the hard rocks? Unh…won’t that—oh Christ!—hurt your back?”

“Well, now…” Loki moved back to nibble at Tony’s lips. “Who said _I_ would be on my back?” Loki cocked his head at Tony’s confused look. “Would you care for me to conjure our bed so your back is more comfortable?”

Tony rolled his eyes and shoved Loki back so he could push away from the rock himself, but laid his hands on Loki’s hips, keeping their bodies close. “Just get me a thick blanket. And stop being an asshole or I won’t fuck you like you want me to.”

Loki made a soft pleased noise and set his arms about Tony’s neck. “I do love it so when I get my way.”

“Blanket,” he reminded him. Loki made a face, gave a flick of his wrist, and a plush, furry blanket appeared on the cliff. “You gonna keep your clothes on?”

“Why, Mr. Stark…” Loki grinned cheekily and earned another half-hearted shrug.

“ _Stark, where the hell did you go?_ ” Steve’s voice came through Tony’s earpiece.

“ _He ran off after a bot_ ,” Natasha chimed in, huffing and out of breath. “ _I haven’t seen him since_.”

“I’m here,” Tony muttered, watching Loki as he purposely undressed slowly when he could have quickly magicked off his clothes. “I followed one of Doom’s toys deeper into the forest. It’s giving me a hell of a time.” Loki smirked, added the last of his apparel to the pile off to the side, and subtly motioned with his head for Tony to get on the blanket.

“ _Do you need backup?_ ” Steve asked through soft grunts and groans.

“Nope,” Tony said, his eyes locked on Loki as he swaggered toward him. “I’m about to pound this frisky bitch into the ground.”

Loki tilted his head, grinning dubiously.

“ _Language, Stark. Listen, we’re almost done down here, but the ship’s been hit by a wayward shot. It’s losing fuel by the second and we have to leave in the next ten seconds. Can you meet us back at HQ?_ ”

Tony had stretched out on the blanket, and Loki had settled on top of him, nibbling on the skin around his arc reactor. He grinned at Steve’s words. “Yeah, I’ll see you back there.” Steve confirmed that and Tony could hear him return to fighting. “Jarvis, cut communications with the rest of the team. If they call for me, just tell them I got knocked on the side of the head or something. Ow!”

_“As you wish, sir.”_

Tony glared up at Loki after he smacked his hand against his temple. “What the hell was that for?”

Loki set a hand near Tony’s head and leaned down toward him, his jet black hair falling forward, brushing the genius’ cheek, and tapped a finger to his nose. “You’ve been knocked on the side of your head. Your A.I. will not be speaking a lie now.”

Tony’s hands landed on each of Loki’s buttocks with echoing loud smacks and flipped their positions. “Since when do you care about Jarvis lying for me?”

Loki reached between their bodies, palming Tony’s erection once again. “Could we discuss the morals of you and your technology later? I rather prefer you put that mouth to better use on my—mmnnhh…” Loki wrapped himself around Tony when he brought his mouth down, pressing his head into the blanket under him. His hips instinctively lifted to meet Tony’s, doing his best to grind his hardness against his lover’s.

Tony hissed, sliding a hand down to Loki’s ass, and lifting his mouth from Loki’s to moan out as moved against him. He pushed Loki’s arms from him, slid down his elongated body, and did the same to his long legs, burying his head in the crook between Loki’s thigh and groin. Loki shifted so he was flat on his back and scratched his nails along Tony’s scalp. His back arched, lifting him from the blanket when Tony took him into his mouth. Teeth scraped up his length, fingers wrapped around the base of his cock then Tony swallowed him down again.

“Oh, yes, Anthony…”

Tony glanced up at Loki, watched his chest heave with his moans and sighs, and laughed, lifting his mouth from Loki, his cock slipping from between his lips with an obscene slurp. He caught it in his hand and stroked lazily. “And you said you wouldn’t be on your back.” He gasped when, in a matter of seconds, the body before him disappeared and something shoved him forward and onto his back on the blanket. He cocked a questioning brow at Loki, hovering over him.

“Now you are right where I want you,” Loki nearly growled before crushing his mouth to Tony’s and grinding himself against him, rubbing their cocks together. Tony grunted at his efforts, curling his hands in Loki’s hair; he could feel himself growing harder as he tried to keep up with Loki’s aggressive kissing.

He moved his hands down to his ass, moving him more roughly against him, craving the friction they were creating. “Hnnnh, Loki…” he growled against his jaw. Loki gasped and laughed then pushed himself up.

“What do you want, my love?” he asked on broken breaths, still moving against Tony’s cock.

“Unh—goddamn it. I want you, Loki. Let me have you.” His hands held onto Loki’s hips, bruising the pale skin as Loki’s movements became more erratic.

“Yes…y-yes…!”

Tony growled. “Hurry!”

“Wait, wait.” Loki slowed his gyrating, though Tony didn’t, gasping for breath as he pressed his hand to Tony’s lower abdomen to make him stop. “I want to…ohh…I want to try something new.” He moved off of Tony, balancing on his knees as he turned his back to Tony and repositioned himself over his groin.

“Fuck, Loki, this is not the time to experiment…”

“Don’t worry, Anthony…you will like it.” Loki straightened his back, reached behind him and wrapped a hand around Tony’s cock, moving it and himself until they were lined up.

“Whoa…this _is_ new…”

Loki lowered himself onto Tony, both groaning with it, and he sought Tony’s hands placing them on his hips as he began to move, leaning forward to lay his hands on Tony’s knees. He moaned loudly and uninhibitedly as the angle of entry had the head of Tony’s cock repeatedly brushing over his prostate. He rocked his hips in short, staccato movements, his head rolling back and reeling from the sensations bombarding his body.

Tony’s breathe came in loud, heavy pants, his eyes glued to his lover’s ass, watching as their bodies repeatedly came together. It was a better view than when he had Loki on his knees. The god took his hands and set them on his hips again, a silent request to guide them both. He lessened his hold when he could feel his fingers pressing into bone.

“No!” Loki dropped his head forward, and paused momentarily to lift his legs, setting his feet on either side of Tony’s thighs so he was essentially squatting over Tony. He covered Tony’s hands on his hips, adding pressure, making sure Tony had a good grip. “Hold me…” he said breathlessly. “Move me how you want me.” He leaned forward, stabilizing himself, planting his hands on the ground between Tony’s legs.

Tony grinned devilishly behind Loki’s back. “You got it.” Loki cried out as Tony lifted his hips and brought him back down, thrusting up at the same time. Bending his legs enough to flatten his feet on the blanket, Tony set the rhythm, fast, hard, and relentless. He grunted with every entry his cock made into Loki’s ass, the god’s moans growing in pitch mixing in a few “oh my gods” and “fuck me’s.”

Both men’s bodies shimmered in the moonlight, muscles bunched and tensed and burned with extreme use. Loki was so caught up in the pleasure of Tony fucking him as hard as he ever had, he couldn’t find the strength to reach between his legs and ease the ache of his erection. When his arms and legs gave out, had him collapsing over Tony’s legs, the scientist sat up and wrapped his arms around the slender waist, pulling him upright against him.

“Come on, baby. Don’t give up on me yet.”

Loki panted heavily and turned his face to rest against Tony’s. “I…I can’t…i-it’s too much…”

“Fuck that. You know you love it. You wanna turn around or lay on your stomach?”

“I don’t…Anthony, I can’t…”

Tony laughed. “Oh yeah? Since when?” Without waiting for a response, Tony brought his legs around one by one so he could lift them to his knees and pushed Loki forward. Too weak to manage on all fours, Loki fell onto his belly, with Tony still inside him. Tony clumsily climbed over Loki, straddling his ass and thighs and continued his fast pumping.

“Oh…T-tony…mm-mm!”

Tony was literally pushing Loki into the ground, his hands spread across the small of his back, balancing him as he pounded into him. “Mmnnh, call me Tony again.”

Loki tried to move against him, but the pressure on his back kept him immobile; all he could do was curl his toes, clench his fingers in the blanket and move his head. “Tony! T-t-tony! Mmm, _fuck_ me, Tony!”

“Yes! Yes! Oh…Loki…!” Tony groaned as Loki tightened around him and the body beneath him trembled and Loki gasped out sporadic moans as he came. Tony slowed his thrusts minutely, but eased the pressure he was putting on Loki’s back.

Loki breathed out heavily against the blanket, his body still experiencing waves of tremors. “Keep going,” he mumbled, half of his mouth still pressed into the furry blanket. “Go until you release, love.”

“Mmm…” Tony’s thrust slowed more and he shifted so his knees were between Loki’s legs. Loki lifted up onto all fours and started pushing back against Tony, slowly at first, but quickly building up speed. Tony watched him, dropping his hands from Loki’s bruised hips, as he moved back and forth along his slick cock, and chuckled. “Already…?”

Loki sighed long and breathlessly. “…Oh yes. Nnnf…I can’t…help it…” He hissed and cried out when Tony’s slapped a palm to his ass.

“I know. You’re a slut for my cock.” He smirked at the dark look Loki sent him over his shoulder. “Love you, baby. Turn over.”

Loki moved forward until Tony slipped out of him then flipped himself over, leaning up on his elbows. He lifted a leg and pressed his bare foot to Tony’s chest when he started to move in, rubbing it over his pecs and down over his abs before moving it back up to hook over his shoulder. Tony laughed as he used his ankle to pull him forward and wrapped his hand around the muscular but slim calf.

“You’re such a sexy little bitch.”

“Nnh…am I?”

Tony nodded and pushed Loki’s other leg aside to position himself and take himself in hand. “Sexy…little…mnh…bitch.” He pushed himself into Loki on his last word, his arm quickly going around Loki’s thigh, holding onto it tightly as he started to move against him. “ _My_ little bitch.”

Loki rolled his eyes as his body moved against the blanket. “Stark, if you value that pretty little throat of yours, you will stop. Oh.” His hands instinctively came up against Tony’s chest when he lunged down, bending Loki’s leg back until his knee hit his chest.

“It was like five seconds ago I had you begging for me to fuck you. Do you really think I couldn’t have you crying for me again tonight?”

Loki just smirked and slid his arms up until her could wrap them around Tony’s neck and brought him down for a slow, wet kiss that had Tony sighing softly. “Since your friends have departed, and your communications are experiencing...difficulties…we have all the time in the world to see if you are right, don't we?”

Tony lowered his mouth again, nibbling, almost chewing on Loki’s lips. “Okay…just tell me one thing. And _don’t_ lie.”

Loki chose to ignore that. “What?”

“Were those really Doom’s Doombots? Or did you set this whole thing up just to get me up here because you haven’t been around the last few days and needed a good roll in the…” he paused and looked around them, “dirt?”

Loki’s lips curved up on one side. “What is it you Midgardians say? It is _surprise,_  isn't it? Mnh!” He snickered against Tony’s mouth when he pressed into him again, his arms curling over Loki’s thin shoulders as he hugged him close.

“You’re crazy as hell, but I love you.”

Loki laughed and the sound echoed off the rocks into the night sky.


End file.
